The Spider, The Mouse and The Knife
by TheOldVillianWriter
Summary: Something strange is happening to Molly. And to Moriarty. At first it's a truce. "You don't get involved and neither do I. " The few that actually know don't like it, well it's more like the one person. How long it lasts? That's anyone's guess...


This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so please bare with it... It's in Molly's point of view and it does wonder in and out a bit. I don't own the characters unfortunately. Please leave something to tell me how good, or really crappy it is. Sorry for all the mistakes in there if you find any. I don't have a proof reader yet, offer is out there though!

…

Something is wrong with Jim. Here now. SM

I look down at my phone to see the quick message from Moran. All I can say really is typical. Ordering me about just because he found out. Only because Jim wouldn't open his office door and he picked the lock just after the fall. He was not one for privacy.

The text, especially from the hit man, flicks me back to the moments when Jim came to see me, the first visit to find out how Sherlock had done it. It has to be over a year and a half ago. None of his tricks worked on me anymore. I stupidly slapped him when he got closer to me. Before I knew, he had me against the wall, a knife blade in the palm of my hand, demanding to know every detail. I kept silent, clenching my jaw as it cut deeper.

"Please James, stop."

He looked to see what he was doing and stopped dead in his tracks. I don't know what happened but he just stormed out. The next week, he slipped into the booth I was in one afternoon. I hadn't really noticed as I was deep into a book.

"I'm sorry Molly."

I looked up at him astounded. I gulped down my coffee instead of spitting all over his coat and tight navy blue Westwood suit. Stunned to silence as I slowly put my coffee and my book down. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry for using you, for torturing you. For everything I've ever done to you. You're a good woman, you never deserved that." At first I thought he was lying: trying to get to me again but there was something more genuine about him. Some say that there is nothing genuine about James Moriarty at all. Something I never saw before. His head was down, to the point of quiet. This was a new side of him, not even his persona of Jim was like this. He reached for my cut hand and tries to hold it before I retracted it, still unsure of him. He sighed.

"Please Molly. I want to make sure your fine."

"Why? You never cared about it before."

Moran still doesn't like me being around. But had accepted that they needed a doctor around. Probably the only reason for him to text me. For some reason, he thinks it's just weakness on Jim's part. He was never taught anything of caring as young boy. He has told us blatantly that he would have killed me for being a loose end. I still haven't forgiven him for the snide comments he says. Neither has Jim.

"He only keeps you for a good fuck."

I had to hold Jim back from ripping his head off at that comment a few weeks ago. It took me hours to calm him down. He was just lucky that Jim needed him for work. Only because he was the best. He can't keep his American mouth shut. He doesn't know the actual truth, I've not slept with him.

I got up from my chair, turning the telly I was only listening to off and threw a coat over me. Also picking up my advanced first aid kit, knowing that somebody was probably was hurt. Making my way to the car to make the surprising short distance to his home. The headquarters of the spider's web. I knew the drill. Park in the lot near and wander into the alley and down into the back of his house. Just for safety reasons.

Moran was already there, waiting against the door. He was pinching his nose, with blood dribbling down it. Pointing what was left up at the ceiling. It was not like his head was close enough to it. There was a fresh cut on his arm. "It's about bloody time."

"What have you done now? And put your head down, you'll swallow your own blood doing that." Looking at the cut.

"Nothin', he took it too far." Doing exactly as I told him.

"Really?" Pulling a couple of serialised strips and a bandage out and fixing up his arm. When I finished, I shot him a look before walking up the corridor. Calling, with my back to him

"And your so innocent. Seriously, What have you done now?"

He looked back up to the ceiling, running his bloodless hand through his blonde hair. Completely ignoring me yet again. All I can do is roll my eyes and walk to Jim's office.

I knock on the door to the almost pitch black room and open it before something large flies past my head, hitting the wall behind me and bouncing off into Moran's 'office'. Creating a large thump a few seconds later.

"Piss off Sebastian, you stupid twat."

"Jim? It's me."

"Molly? Oh god, I d-didn't hit you, did I?"

"No, it missed me." I dismissively waved it off. "Are you ok?" Slowly venturing into the room, switching the light on. He was sat at his desk. His head leaning against one hand. It seemed that Moran was hurt more than him. A few inches from his other hand was his knife. He must have stabbed it into his desk in anger during the fight.

"I'm fine." He stood up and met me in the middle of the wrecked room, letting me see the small cut on his cheek and his slightly swollen knuckles. I got a small wipe and cleaned his wound.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened."

"Only if you want to tell me. You know, being work and all."

He smiled a little, like he was remembering something. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. His thumb stroking my hair. For the first time I hugged him back, I don't know why. It felt like I could trust him a little more.

…

Anyway, Thanks for actually wanting to read it!


End file.
